Trop tard sont deux bien grands mots
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Roderich va se marier… chose qui déplaît  et blesse un certain Prussien. Gilbert va alors faire comme il fait toujours : prendre son journal, une plume… et écrire.


J'avais cru enfin vivre une belle histoire d'amour. Que quelqu'un m'aimait pour ce que j'étais. Que j'avais trouvé l'unique personne au monde capable de me comprendre. Que j'avais quelqu'un à m'aimer…

Mais non, je me suis trompé. Une fois de plus. Comme si mon cœur n'était fait que pour se briser…

Tu m'avais rendu heureux, pourtant. Tu avais fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, qui était enfin sorti de ses mauvais rêves qui l'entraînait bien trop loin de la réalité. Tu m'avais redonné le sourire, tu m'avais fait connaître cette douce sensation que l'on ressent lorsque l'on aime passionnément quelqu'un, notre cœur qui bat plus fort et nos joues qui rougissent.

Avoir ton corps contre le mien… ta chaleur, ton odeur, tout ce que j'aimais tant… te serrer dans mes bras, tellement qu'à ce moment précis je savais que tu n'appartenais qu'à moi et à personne d'autre… embrasser ta peau si délicieuses, partout, la mordiller, laisser des traces de mon passage pour que durant toute une semaine je puisse voir ma marque sur toi… pouvoir caresser ta joue, tes cheveux, ton corps, embrasser tes lèvres si douces auxquelles je n'aurais sûrement plus l'occasion de toucher…

Ça fait mal, tu sais.

Très mal.

Je t'avais toi… du moins je l'ai cru.

Je me suis encore fait des illusions. Comme toujours.

Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un comme moi, après tout? Je ne fais qu'espérer. Ça fait des années que j'espère. Tellement que je ne les compte plus. Et enfin, je t'avais vu. Je te l'avoue, je ne t'ai pas remarqué tout de suite. Mais ce n'est qu'en te voyant porter toute ton attention sur moi, me parler de cette voix si mélodieuse, cette maudite voix si belle qui m'a ensorcelé, que j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et ce n'est que lorsque je t'ai entendu autant me complimenter, dire secrètement que tu ne pensais plus qu'à moi, que je suis tombé sous le charme. Que j'ai vu à quel point tu étais mignon et que tu t'occuperai de moi. Que j'ai vu que m'intéressais vraiment quelqu'un…

Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas durer. L'amour parfait, ça n'existe que dans les contes de fées. Le vrai est furtif et s'arrête au bout de quelques temps. Et il fait espérer pour rien, il ne rend heureux que pour rendre encore plus triste lorsqu'il s'éteint.

Je t'aimais, moi… je t'aime… alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait cela…? J'ai toujours cru que mes sentiments étaient partagés, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas… ce n'est plus le cas. On avait tellement vécu de belles choses, pourtant. Je pensais que ça allait durer. Mais non, il fallait que ça s'arrête. D'un coup, comme ça. D'un coup sec. Alors que je pensais chaque jour à toi sans arrêt, que j'imaginais notre avenir ensemble, comment nous serions dans dix, vingt, trente ans. Et c'est là que tout s'arrête. Je dois t'oublier, faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre nous. "Gilbert… je suis désolé, mais tu sais très bien que je vais me marier… cela ne peut plus durer entre nous, il est inutile d'aller plus loin. Mais je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais. Restons amis." Ces mots, je m'en souviendrai toujours. "Restons amis"?! Comment puis-je rester un simple ami pour toi alors que la seule envie que j'ai lorsque je te vois c'est de t'embrasser fougueusement et de te t'étreindre aussi fort que tu ne pourras presque plus respirer! Mais comprends-moi… Je t'aime, j'ai besoin d'avoir ton corps contre le mien, te t'entendre me murmurer des mots doux… de sentir ta main me caresser doucement le dos… je veux juste t'avoir pour moi… rien que pour moi…

Mais tu en as décidé autrement. Et alors que je n'ai pas envie de t'oublier mais que ton ignorance envers moi m'y oblige, je suis obligé de disparaître moi-même…

Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je n'étais peut-être qu'un amour passager pour toi, qu'un jouet que tu as rejeté après l'avoir usé, mais pour moi tu étais la personne à laquelle j'avais donné mon cœur.

Mais on dirait bien que tu ne sais pas prendre soin des cœurs des gens. Tu les brises en mille morceaux à chaque fois.

Adieu, Roderich… si tu lis cela un jour… sois heureux, bien qu'après avoir fortement ressenti la blessure que tu as instaurée en moi je ne te souhaite que le contraire.

Voilà pourquoi la guerre est bien mieux que l'amour. À la guerre il suffit de tuer et de voir couler le sang de l'ennemi pour avoir la victoire. Alors qu'en amour, tu perdras toujours face au temps et à l'influence des autres.

Gilbert


End file.
